narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzumaki Umeko
Umeko Uzumaki (うずまき梅子, Uzumaki Umeko) was a kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure 's Uzumaki clan and later moved to Konohagakure with Mito Uzumaki to become Mito’s lady-in-waiting . Uzumaki Umeko belongs to Myttens/Mytties on DeviantArt. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality With the ability to not be restrained by proper mannerisms that restrained her sisters. Umeko had the freedom to explore and learn alongside her male twin brother. Which gave her the ability to explore a kind of ‘freedom’. Which resulted in her ‘play hard or go home’ Sort of attitude. Being a mute, she had to express herself in many ways in order to get her point across. Thus, talking with her hands being one of the many forms she used for communications along with other unorthodox manners. Resulting in her to take childish actions, short temper and lack of personal space while trying to explain something. Despite her clearly tomboy, wild and feminist nature. She does have a more delicate side, this being seen more so in a little herb garden she tended to daily. Alongside the moments down a field of sunflowers where she could be caught day-dreaming. All in all. Umeko in a nutshell is an adventurous and clever spitfire out to play rough with the boys, while still holding a passionate sense for nature and all forms of life. Anger levels: Umeko can get very intense when she gets upset or aggravated – first phase she slams her hand into a table, glare, or grab something really hard. Then, if pushed further, she will be very in your face, her knuckles go white, her face red and her grip grows harder if she's holding something. The third stage, she starts to throw things and get violent. Her angry comes from the impotence inability of being not able to speak. As someone would raise their voice Umeko portrays her angry into getting violence when reached the final third stage. Appearance Umeko had long, bright, red hair with three buns with six traditional Japanese golden hair pins and two golden hairclips in her right bangs framing her face. Her skin was fair and her eyes vivid teal, she wore a blossom hued lipstick. For jewellery there was only a simple slate choker around her neck. The Uzumaki's clothing ensemble consisted of a sky blue coloured yukata with a two-tone trim: the outer trim blue-bell hued and the inner amethyst hued. The plum obi was embroidered with golden patterning, with a blossom coloured sash folded around the hem. From the waist down Umeko wore a ¾ plum colored fitted skirt and open toe sandals with a small heel.. Abilities 'Status' Part I Part II Trivia * ''Quotes (A note addressed to Tobirama) "''Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand. I'm just a girl, living in captivity. Your rule of thumb makes me worry some." Reference I have used several of pictures I commissioned during my time on deviantart , I will credit every artist once I’m done with editing Shinju’s profile. Category:DRAFT